PBS
1970–1971 On October 5, 1970, National Educational Television was replaced by the Public Broadcasting Service. The logo has three words. "Public" was red, "Broadcasting" was yellow, and "Service" was blue. This logo was used as a placeholder logo, but short-lived. 1971–1984 PBS Monochrome.svg|Monochrome variant This logo was designed by Herb Lubalin, who also designed the accompanying typeface, ITC Avant Garde Gothic. The "P" resembles a human head, which is named P-Head, while the "B" and "S" are more overtly geometric. The nickname for this is the "Tri-Colored Everyman P-Heads". The logo was still used on new episodes of PBS shows until 1985. The colors were changed as well. Now, "P-Head" is blue, "B" is orange, and "S" is green. PBS Digital Studios brought back this logo (sans the company name underneath) in 2014 with the introduction of its new logo which includes the Tri-Colored letters. Prototypes/Other Versions PBS Prototype 1.svg|PBS in the style of the national flag of the United States of America. PBS Prototype 2.svg|White stars substitute the loops on the PBS logo. PBS Prototype 3.svg|Red, white and blue star with PBS on the right. PBS Prototype 4.svg|A star at the center of the "B" & "S". (PB★S) PBS Prototype 5.svg|Abstract "PBS" and star. "(PBS★)" PBS Prototype 6.svg|Eagle looking left. PBS Prototype 7.svg|Eagle looking forward. PBS Prototype 8.svg|Eagle looking right. PBS Prototype 9.svg|Eagle looking top right. PBS Prototype F.svg|A fusion to the 1st prototype and the 8th prototype. PBS Prototype 11.svg|Original head colors, which was the same 1971 used logo but with American national flag colors. PBS Prototype 12.svg|P-Head looking right. S.svg|Saturday Night Live variant. PBS in a heart.svg|PBS logo in a heart from PBS promo (same era as a logo) PBS_1971 No Text.svg|The logo without any text The prototypes were used in Herb Lubalin talking about how he made the logo but not on television. 1984–present 1984–1998 Chermayeff & Geismar designed a modified version of the "P-Head" from the previous logo and placed in a forward-facing position and added two additional facial outlines on the edge of the logo, one in negative space and one in positive space. The font used for the "PBS" identification was designed specifically for the network. The logo is also used with PBS Home Video. The logo aired in September 30, 1984 as the channel was shortened to PBS. PBS Logo 1997 (Unused).svg costume323.svg|P-Head without text. PBS old logo (Black).svg|Black version PBS logo 1984 Blue and Green.svg|Blue and green version. PBS logo 1984 3D.svg|3D logo. This was only used on PBS parodies on Saturday Night Live and was never used by PBS itself. PBS logo 1984 YelText.svg|Version with Yellow Text. This wasn't as common as the normal logo as of the yellow lettering. 1998–present 1998–2002 In 1998, the "P-Head" logo was placed in a black circle, with the "P-Head" now being colored white. The first ident package used people putting up the symbol over their faces and with people in the background doing moves while being in the air. PBS logo golden.svg|Alternate logo 2002–present PBS-BeMore-logo.png|Logo using the slogan PBS logo.svg|Alternate version of the logo PBS logo 3D.svg|3D logo Online BeMore Blu® SML.png|3D logo using the slogan PBSbemore.jpg|Alternate 3D logo using the slogan PBS 2009 logo vertical.PNG|Vertical version of the 3D logo In 2002, the logo redesigned the P-Head circle bigger than the text. This wordmark uses the font Caecilia 75 Heavy instead of Lubalin Graph Demi. This logo is still used as a 2D version of the logo. See Also *National Educational Television *WNET External links *PBS Category:PBS Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Television broadcasters Category:Arlington, Virginia Category:Virginia Category:Public broadcasters Category:United States Category:Television channels in the United States Category:Non-profit Category:1952 Category:SVG needed Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Broadcast television networks in the United States Category:WNET Category:Corporation for Public Broadcasting Category:2002 Category:Public television